


Clexa Drabbles

by AlexisSphinx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Fluffles, Some angst, trigger warning- death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisSphinx/pseuds/AlexisSphinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some light and sometimes random drabbles that I decided to do. Please read, comment, leave kudos and any prompts. Please bear in mind that in England we have only had series one and two. Enjoy-Lexi :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smudges of War

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hi guys, right I need to start by saying that living in England we have only just got the trailer for series three. But, I've kinda been shipping Clexa since they first met so I thought I would try my hand at some drabbles. Please read, comment and leave kudos!  
> I own nothing and enjoy-Lexi :)

Clarke pulled herself away from Lexa, turning to leave but being stopped by the hand on her arm, dragging her back to the Commander.

"Lexa, I have to go!" Clarke said, desperately trying to wriggle out of Lexa's firm grasp. "If I'm late again, they'll start questioning." Clarke tried again, being seriously distracted by Lexa's face nuzzled in the crook of her neck.

"Let them question." Lexa mumble, gently kissing Clarke's neck. She wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and kept her from running off again. "Stay." She said; it wasn't a request.

"You know I can't." Clarke sighed, trying hard not to look at Lexa's paint-covered eyes, knowing that if she did, she would give in. "I have to go to this meeting. If I don't-"Clarke was cut off by Lexa's kiss. Not a needy kiss, but a gentle, tender kiss which had Clarke wrapping her hand round Lexa's neck and her head tilting to deepen the kiss. Lexa smiled slightly into the kiss, knowing that she had got Clarke to give up.

When Clarke felt Lexa's smile, she pushed herself back, frowning in mock annoyance at her lover.

"Stop it." She warned as Lexa tried to kiss her again.

"Why?" came the reply, Lexa wanting Clarke to herself.

"Because I have to go!" Clarke said "You can't just kiss me to shut me up."

"But it's worked so far" Lexa said coyly as Clarke blushed.

"Yeah, well, stop it. I have to go!" she said, laughing as Lexa pouted like a child. Clarke gave her a quick kiss on the lips before dancing out of her reach. When she had gone out the tent, Lexa smirked to herself about the paint smears all over Clarke's face and neck from her war paint.

Clarke walked into the meeting, 20 minutes late. Raven, Bellamy, Octavia, Kane and her mother were standing round the table looking at plans and maps.

"You're late" her mother admonished, not looking up from the map laid out in front of her.

"I know, I'm sorry. I got held up." Clarke replied, internally cursing Lexa.

"Oh yeah?" Octavia asked "By what?"

"By who you mean" Raven said, Clarke looked confused as the two women burst into laughter and she looked to Bellamy with a confused look on her face at the smile he was failing to conceal

"You've got a little something…" he motioned to her neck, nose and cheek. Clarke frowned and put her hand to those spots and stared in shock when her fingers came away black. She blushed bright red, which sent Octavia and Raven into hysterics and even made Bellamy chuckle.

"The commander? Really Clarke?" Raven asked through her laughter.

"I have to go" Clarke murmured before running out the door. She ran straight to Lexa's tent, storming in. Lexa looked up in surprise when she saw Clarke stood there looking pissed.

"Clarke" she said in surprise. "Is the meeting finished already?"

"Why didn't you tell me there was paint on my face?" she yelled at Lexa.

"I didn't see it" Lexa said, trying to look innocent but failing. Clarke was so cute when she was pissed.

"Bullshit" Clarke said, stepping closer to Lexa, ready to rant. "I had to walk in there and now-"she was cut off by Lexa's lips for the second time that day. Clarke gave up, knowing that she could never win with Lexa. When they parted, they were both breathless from the kiss. "You really need to stop doing that" Clarke panted, trying to look annoyed at Lexa but smiling instead.

Lexa just shrugged her shoulders and pulled Clarke in for another kiss. Clarke tilted her head and brought her hands up to tangle in Lexa's braided hair. She felt Lexa pull her tighter to her body and only parted when she desperately needed air. Clarke smiled at Lexa, both women breathing heavily. She put her head on Lexa's chest, content to stand there in her embrace.


	2. Awkward Pillow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: So here's another one-shot. I kind of wrote these drabbles during my exams. I'm so sorry if the grammar is really bad because I have no beta yet.  
> I have five of these one-shots written up so far. Prompts would be greatly appreciated.  
> This one deals with more awkward subjects, so sorry in advance.  
> I own nothing so enjoy-Lexi :)

Clarke dragged her feet across the floor as she walked to the bed roll. The meeting had gone on for too long and her mind and body craved sleep. It really didn't help that the cramps had started halfway through the day. Sometimes she hated being a girl. She flopped down on the bed, not even bothering to take her shoes off. She was asleep in seconds.

When Lexa entered her tent half an hour later, she saw Clarke spread out on the bed. She smiled fondly at the blonde before taking her armour off quietly. She walked over to her bed and gently started to unlace Clarke's boot before sliding it off gently. She quirked an eyebrow when the boot slipped, making an awful racket when it hit her armour and Clarke didn't even stir. Lexa just shook her head and climbed carefully into the bed, pulling Clarke closer to her.

Lexa woke to find Clarke still fast asleep. She decided that Clarke deemed to sleep so she gently untangled herself from the blonde's arms and quickly got dressed. She turned and smiled slightly at the sight of Clarke asleep in her clothes'. Lexa walked out the tent in to the crisp morning air.

It was now midday and there was still no sign of Clarke. Lexa was beginning to get worried.

"Octavia!" she said sharply, worry seeping into her normally strong voice.

"Yes Heda?" the brunette asked.

"Go check on Clarke" Lexa replied, dismissing the young girl. Octavia nodded and left the war room, strolling quickly towards the commander's tent that was shared with Clarke. She paused outside, trying to listen for signs of life instead of barging in like last time; that had been a mistake. Octavia shuddered and pushed the image out of her mind.

"Clarke?" she called cautiously. "Are you in there?" She heard a groan in reply so she went in. she saw Clarke curled up on the bed, still in last night's clothes. Octavia immediately knelt down next to Clarke, worry set on her features. "Clarke, are you alright?" she asked anxiously. If Clarke was hurt then Lexa would definitely be in a bad mood all day.

"Go away!" Clarke mumbled, turning over and scrunching into a tighter ball when another agonizing cramp attacked her stomach.

"Clarke, tell me what's wrong." Octavia tried again. "You're in pain. Beja" Clarke just groaned and mumbled something incoherent into her pillow. Octavia leaned closer. "What?" she asked. Clarke huffed and her cheeks went slightly pink as she turned her face towards the enquiring brunette.

"Period" Clarke said quickly, not looking Octavia in the eye as she went bright re. Octavia also went red and slowly backed up from her position at Clarke's side.

"Oh right" she stammered "Well then, I'll erm, leave you to it" she said, backing up slowly. "It's just that Lexa was looking for you." Clarke sighed and groaned as another wave of agony hit.

"Tell her I'm not in the mood." Clarke said, burying her face in the pillows.

"Alright." Octavia said with a grin. "But you seemed perfectly in the mood the other night" she said as she walked towards the exit. "Why, me and Lincoln could hear you from the woods." She added, ducking outside with a laugh which abruptly stopped when she saw Lexa and Indra walking towards her. Lexa raised an eyebrow. "She's fine, Heda" Octavia said. "She just-"she was cut off when a pillow connected with the back of her head. Octavia's face looked annoyed and Lexa raised both eyebrows in query. "Good luck" Octavia said before walking off.

"Indra leave us." Lexa said, watching as the warrior nodded and strode off after Octavia. Lexa took a deep breath and entered her tent. She ducked quickly as a pillow raced towards her head.

"Go away Octavia!" came the muffled voice. Lexa smiled slightly but quickly frowned when she saw that Clarke was in obvious pain. She ran forward and put her hand on Clarke's shoulder.

"Clarke!" she exclaimed "Are you alright?" Clarke turned bright red when she realised who she had thrown the pillow at and she turned round, smiling sheepishly up at the commander.

"I'm fine" she said, clenching her jaw against the pain. Lexa looked sceptical.

"That is not what it looks like." She said. She continued to watch Clarke grimacing until a sudden realisation hit her. "You are with Nature are you not?" she asked suddenly, mentally cursing herself for not realising it before when Clarke nodded. Lexa leaned forward and kissed Clarke's forehead gently before getting up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Clarke asked, wanting Lexa near her.

"To get you some pain relief." She replied, leaving the tent and Clarke, who flopped back on the bed, relishing the fact that someone was willing to take care of her and she smiled to herself, waiting for Lexa to return.


	3. Yu Gonplei Ste Odon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so please don't kill me for this chapter as a warning for MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH! I'm so so so so sorry, please don't hate me, I promise a fluffy one soon.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and bonus points if anyone knows the show/film this idea is taken from-Lexi :)

Clarke stood in the middle of the field, trailing her hand through the wild flowers. Although she had been on the ground for almost 7 years, the beauty and smell of the woodland never ceased to amaze her. She smiled as arms circled her waist and she tilted her head to the side as her wife, Lexa, Commander of the Treekru, laid her head on Clarke's shoulder.

"I thought I'd find you here" Lexa said, burying her head in Clarke's neck.

"It's so beautiful and quiet" Clarke replied, content in her wife's arms.

"You'll be glad to know that Gus is with Echo for the day" Lexa said, gently nipping Clarke's ear. Gus was Clarke and Lexa's 5 year-old son born of Earth and Sky. He was intelligent, quick and much like his mothers.

"Luna hasn't bothered you?" Clarke asked concerned about the woman who claimed to love Lexa and who hated Clarke through jealousy.

"No" Lexa replied, putting Clarke's mind at ease. "Now, let us move on from thoughts of jealous women" Lexa whispered, playfully pushing Clarke to the ground. She lent down and tenderly kissed Clarke, loving the feeling of Clarke's lips moving against hers. She ran her tongue along Clarke's lips asking permission. Clarke gained her access and allowed the kiss to deepen.

The make-out session continued until the women were left breathless on the ground. Lexa rolled off Clarke and stared up at the blue sky. She threaded her fingers through Clarke's and was content to lie there away from all responsibilities. She must have dozed off as she awoke to the sound of running feet. Instantly, Lexa was up, shielding her wife from the attacker and ready to throw her knife. She relaxed slightly when she recognised Echo running towards her. As she got closer, Lexa saw the blood trickling from Echo's face and was instantly aware of the fact that her son wasn't with her.

"Echo!" Lexa yelled, running towards the grounder, Clarke on her heels. "What happened? Where's Gus?" Lexa shouted frantically, grabbing Echo by the shoulders. Echo was gasping for breath.

"Luna" she panted "she snuck up, knocked me out" she explained "she took Gus, I'm sorry Heda." Lexa's eyes widened, she turned to Clarke whose eyes were wide with panic.

"Where did she take him?" Lexa demanded.

"I don't know Heda" Echo replied, head bowed in shame.

"The bridge" Clarke said suddenly. "She knows he can't swim!" Clarke explained running towards the bridge she and the other 100 blew up almost 6 years ago. Lexa quickly ran after her, tearing through the woods in pursuit. They ran at full speed, never once stopping or hesitating. They arrived at the end of the bridge and stopped; there was Luna holding Gus, right at the end of the bridge!

"Luna!" Lexa yelled, causing Luna to spin round. She grabbed Gus and pulled him close. "Let him go, Luna" Lexa called.

"Not another step!" Luna yelled, clutching Gus even tighter.

"Mama!" Gus cried, terrified.

"It's ok baby, it's alright" Clarke called, trying to stay calm but hearing her son cry was weakening her resolve. "Please, just let him go!" Clarke cried out. She could see Luna pausing and she rushed towards her son, getting him away from the raging water below as Luna pushed him forward. Clarke pulled her son in, determined not to let him go. As Lexa strode forward, Luna reached behind her and pulled a pistol from her belt. Lexa froze, raising her hands in surrender.

"Luna, put the gun down" Lexa said calmly, slow lying walking towards the hysterical blonde.

"Not another step!" Luna shouted, cocking the gun.

"You don't want to do this" Lexa said cautiously.

"No! Not another word!" Luna cried, pointing the gun at Lexa. "Why can't you see me?" she cried.

"I do see you" Lexa replied confused. Luna scoffed and then put the gun to her own head.

"No, you don't" she said quietly. "Who was there for you every step of the way? And who do you thing got Tristan away the night you lay with Clarke?"

"You?" Lexa said, realisation dawning on her features as Luna nodded.

"Who lay in his arms that night? For you!" she yelled "Me!"

"Luna, you need to calm" Lexa said, moving forward again. "I'm sorry I didn't know about this but you see, diamonds never sparkle bright, till they're set just right" she explained, relieved when Luna started to lower the gun. "We can't all be like Clarke." Lexa instantly knew she'd said the wrong thing. Luna's eyes hardened.

"Clarke." She said "Always Clarke!" she yelled as Lexa dove for the gun.

BANG!

The gun went off. Lexa was relieved when she saw she hadn't been hit. She spun round as she heard a thump behind her. Clarke was lying on the ground, blood streaming through her shirt through her slender hands which were held over her stomach.

"NO!" Lexa cried, running over to hold Clarke. She brought her wife's head on her lap and applied pressure to the wound. She looked up in time to see Luna throw herself off the bridge into the raging water below. She turned to Gus, who was stood petrified. "Gus, I need you to be brave and run to the village and get your grandmother, understood?" the boy nodded and ran into the woods.

"Lexa" Clarke gasped the pain unbearable.

"Ssh, it's ok" Lexa whispered, holding Clarke's hand and pressing her forehead to Clarke's.

"It hurts" she whimpered as Lexa found a tear running down her cheek.

"I know, I know" she said, holding Clarke even tighter.

"Lexa, I'm sorry" Clarke whispered.

"For what?" Lexa asked, kissing Clarke's forehead.

"I should have told you" Clarke gasped.

"Told me what?" Lexa asked concerned now.

"I'm pregnant" Clarke sobbed, tears running down her face. Lexa was in shock; her beautiful wife, pregnant but laying here in her arms, dying.

"When?" Lexa choked out.

"Today" Clarke sobbed. "Kiss me one last time?" Clarke asked. Lexa bent her head and felt Clarke's lips brush against hers; the kiss was sweet and deep. Lexa felt Clarke's body go limp and Lexa bowed her head onto Clarke's unmoving shoulder crying before throwing her head back and unleashing an unearthly scream.

This is how Abby Griffin found them. She gasped and her hand flew to her mouth, holding back sobs as Gus ran and collapsed onto Clarke's legs, burying his head in his mother's side. Lexa put her arm around him whilst they wept.

"Yu Gonplei Ste Odon" Gus whimpered before once again laying on his mother's cold body.


End file.
